notre amour blessé
by pyrrha0811
Summary: Shikamaru est gravement blessé après un combat contre les ninjas d'Oto et celui ci avoue à son sensei Asuma qu'il est amoureux de lui mais suite à ses blessures Shikamaru est dans la coma
1. Chapter 1

**Ils venaient d'arriver dans la forêt qu'il devait traversée pour atteindre la destination de leur dernière mission et les quatres ninjas sautaient de branches en branches.**

**Soudain Asuma fit signe a ses élèves qui s'arrêtèrent avec un regard interrogatif et Ino demanda:**

**- sensei pourquoi on s'arrête ?**

**Il se tourna vers elle et lui répondit **

**- je crois que l'on est suivi**

**les trois genins se regardèrent surpris et se mirent rapidement en position de défense puis Asuma cria :**

**- on sait que vous êtes là montraient vous !**

**Plusieurs ninjas sortirent de l'ombre **

**- bien joué vous avez réussi à détecter notre présence, vous ne devais pas être aussi nul qu'on le dit, lança un des homme avec un sourire moqueur **

**Asuma sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines mais il n'en montra rien et resta impassible4**

**- vous êtes des ninjas d'Oto n'es pas ?**

**- exact, répondit l'homme **

**- qu'es que vous nous voulaient ?leur demanda Ino en leur jetant un regard noir**

**- mais vous tuer bien sûr !dit le ninja avec un sourire sadique qui leur donna froid dans dos**

**Asuma sera les poings en essayant d'analyser la situation présente mais il savait que le seul échappatoire possible était d'affronter les ninjas d'Oto, il regarda ses élèves qui eux aussi était prêts à en découdre, son regard se posa à nouveau sur les ninjas ennemis.**

**Soudain sans crier gare, les hommes du village du son se jetèrent sur eux.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**L'homme qui affrontait shikamaru devait avoir dans les 30 ans avec de long cheveux noirs, des yeux virant dans les tons orangés et abordait un sourire mauvais qui fit frisonner le ninja du village caché des feuilles.**

**- prêt à mourir petit genin de Konoha ?**

**- non pas vraiment, répondit celui-ci**

**- dommage parce que ce sera bientôt le cas **

**Alors que le ninja du village caché du son aller attaquer celui ci ne pût faire le moindre mouvement, ce qui le surpris grandement.**

**- mais qu'es qu'il m'arrive je ne plus bouger, c'est comme si j'étais paralysé**

**Shikamaru sourit**

**- cette technique s'appelle la manipulation des ombres **

**- tu es vraiment agaçant petit mais je t'aurai quand même car il viendra un moment où tu sera en cours de chakra et quand ce moment arrivera je serai là pour te tuer**

**le ninja de la feuille savais qu'il disait vrai pourtant il lui répondit **

**- sauf si je te tue avant **

**son ennemi eu un sourire amusé**

**- je ne pense pas non**

**Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'un autre ninja d'Oto arriva derrière lui et poignarda à plusieurs reprises avec un kunaï, il sentit juste une violente douleur dans son dos avant de s'écrouler sous les regards satisfaits des ninjas du son.**

**Ceux ci s'en allèrent laissant leur camarades finir le travail.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Après une lutte, acharnée Asuma, Ino et Choji avaient vaincus leurs ennemis et ne voyant pas Shikamaru que son combat avait menait un peu plus loin hors de leurs champs de vision, ils décidaient d'aller le chercher.**

**Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où avait eu lieu le combat de leur camarade, ils furent horrifier par la scène qu'il virent : Shikamaru gisait à terre inerte avec le dos en sang, il était visiblement très mal en point.**

**Asuma tomba à genoux prés du corps du son élève qu'il pris le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.**

**- Shikamaru dis quelque chose ! Je t'en prie ! **

**Le blessé ouvrit difficilement le yeux **

**- A-Asuma sensei je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à vaincre les ninja d'Oto, murmura t-il d'une voix presque inaudible et pleine de douleur se qui déchira le cœur d'Asuma**

**- c'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas, je suis là ça va aller**

**- je sais que je vais mourir sensei, dit-il avec un sourire triste**

**- non je d'interdit de dire ça ! On va te ramener à Konoha, on va te soigner !**

**- je sais que c'est trop tard mais je voudrais vous dire quelque chose avant de mourir, dit-il en crachant un peu de sang**

**- ne dit pas ça,tu ne va pas mourir !**

**- j-je voulais vous dire que je vous aime sensei**

**- je t'aime aussi shikamaru, je t'en supplie ne meurt pas, répondit-il en serrant son élève un peu plus fort contre lui**

**Le jeune genin eu un faible sourire puis ses yeux devinrent vitreux et se fermèrent. Asuma reprit conscience de l'urgence de la situation et en toute hâte il se releva en portant son élève, espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard .**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital de Konoha, peu de temps après et Shikamaru avait tout de suite pris en charge et emmené au bloc opératoire et depuis il tournait en rond dans la salle d'attendre étant sans nouvelle de son élève chaque minutes passant le rendant de plus en plus inquiet.**

**Il avait renvoyer Choji et Ino chez eux pour qu'ils se reposent pendant que lui attendait la fin de l'intervention. **

**Quelques heures plus tard, Tsunade vint voit Asuma le visage grave donnant à Auma un mauvais pressentiment.**

**- Alors ?,demanda t-il en se levant redoutant la réponse du hokage **

**- Nous avons put le sauver et son état est stable mais...**

**- mais ?, repris t-il le cœur battant à la chamade **

**- il est mort pendant 4 minutes sur la table d'opération et je crains que son cerveau est été touché à cause du manque d'oxygène**

**- mais il va s'en sortir n'es pas ?**

**- je ne sais pas pour l'instant il est dans le coma **

**- et il va se réveiller quand ?**

**Tsunade soupira**

**- je vais être honnête avec toi Asuma, les chances qu'il se réveille sont vraiment très faible **

**- mais il y a une chance ?**

**- Asuma...**

**-Répond moi !, cria t-il les larmes coulant sur ses joues**

**- rentre chez toi Asuma, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule**

_**A suivre...**_


	2. chapter 2

**Ça faisait bientôt deux mois que Shikamaru était dans le coma et Asuma passait toute ses journées à ses côtés espérant enfin voir son élève ouvrir les yeux mais chaque jour était une nouvelle déception.**

**A chaque fois il serait sa main dans la sienne en lui disant :**

**- je t'en prie ne meurt pas, je ne suis rien sans toi**

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Il veillait son élève comme à son habitude, quand il sentit une main se poser son épaule se qui le fit sursauter, quand il se retourna il vit Shikaku Nara le visage déformé par le chagrin et les yeux gonflés, signe qu'il avait beaucoup pleurer, lui aussi était ravager par la tristesse à cause de l'état de santé de son fils.**

**Celui-ci tira une chaise et s'assit près d'Asuma fixant le visage endormi de son enfant, à cette vision il sentit son cœur se serré et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.**

**Il entendit son compagnon d'arme lui demander d'un voix tremblante :**

**- alors es qu'il y a du nouveau ?**

**Le père du jeune ninja baissa la tête et souffla :  
**

**- non toujours rien **

**Tout les deux soupirèrent leurs cœurs lourds de remords et de tristesse puis Shikaku lacha :**

**- je commence à croire qu'il ne réveillera jamais  
**

**Asuma le regarda surpris et lui dit :**

**- ne dit pas ça je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, Shikamaru est plus fort que tu ne le pense**

**L'autre posa sur lui un regard peu convaincu avant de se mettre à pleurer :**

**- je... j'ai peur qu'il ... , je... je ne supporterai pas d-de le perdre...**

**le sensei posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule son ami comprenant ce qu'il ressentait car lui aussi avait la même peur qui lui broyait le cœur et lui tordait les entrailles. **

**une vingtaine de minutes plus tard les sanglots de Shikaku cessèrent, il essuya ****avec sa manche ****les dernières larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.  
**

**- je suis désolé Asuma, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme, je... **

**celui-ci lui coupa la parole pour le rassurer :**

**- tu n'a pas à t'expliquer, je comprend parfaitement**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ils restèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital tout le reste de la journée, parlant de Shikamaru**** de son enfance,**** de son parcours pour devenir ninja****,**** de ses missions, de l'attaque qui l'avait menée ici...**** mais Asuma ne parla pas à ami des derniers mots de son fils concernant son amour pour lui.**

**Ils restèrent jusqu'à ce que les infirmières les jettent dehors car l'heure des visites était terminé.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Quatre mois c'étaient écoulés depuis la mission pendant laquelle Shikamaru avait été gravement blessé et depuis laquelle il était dans le coma.**

**Quatre mois depuis lesquels tout le monde avait perdu espoir,**

**Quatre mois qu'Asuma le veillait quand il n'était pas en mission, **

**Quatre mois qui lui semblait une éternité,**

**Quatre mois qui l'espérer vois son amour ouvrir les yeux, **

**Quatre mois qu'il espère un miracle qui ne venait toujours pas  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**il se sentait revenir à lui pourtant il se posa une question : était t-il toujours vivant ?**

**la douleur lancinante qu'il sentait traverser son corps lui disait que oui, il était bel et bien vivant.**

**Certains événements lui revinrent en mémoires et il se souvint de la déclaration qu'il avait faite à son sensei et il sourit intérieurement quand il se rappela de ses sentiments étaient partagés.**

**Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le regard de Shikamaru se porta sur la fenêtre qui était à droite de son lit et il put constater qu'il faisait nuit et que la lune brillait dans le ciel, il sortit de sa contemplation du ciel nocturne quand il se rendit compte qu'un poids lui bloquer le bras gauche.  
**

**Le jeune ninja tourna la tête et fut légèrement surpris de voir que ce qui lui bloquer le bras n'était rien d'autre que son sensei, celui-ci s'était endormi à moitié sur une chaise et à moitié sur le lit et tenait la main de son élève que son trésor le plus précieux, à côté de sa tête les draps étaient mouillés, il en conclut donc que son maître avait dû beaucoup pleurer et qu'il n'était sûrment endormi que depuis quelques heures.**

** A cette pensée, le cœur du genin se serra, il s'en voulait d'avoir causé de la peine à celui qu'il aimait.  
Il caressa avec sa main libre la joue de son sensei qui devait vraiment être épuisé car il ne se réveilla pas, son élève ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouvait beau quand son visage était éclairé par la lumière de la lune.  
**

**Finalement, après une longue hésitation il se décida à le réveiller, il posa doucement sa main sur le bras de son maître avant de l'appeler :**

**- Asuma-sensei..., Asuma-sensei...**

**Au bout de plusieurs appels, Asuma ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa rapidement le regard de son élève, quand il le vit le sensei posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune genin. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, Asuma baissa la tête des larmes coulants abondamment sur ses joues, Shikamaru lui jeta un regard interrogatif et son maître murmura :  
**

**- si seulement ce n'était pas un rêve...**

**Shikamaru comprit et dit :  
**

**- ce n'est pas un rêve sensei, je peux vous le jurer**

**l'interpelé releva vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés  
**

**- c-ce n'est pas possible tu... tu es dans le coma depuis des mois...**

**Le genin sourit**

**- comme vous pouvez le voir je suis réveillé sensei**

**Comprenant que ce n'était pas un rêve, Asuma prit de nouveau possession des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait.  
Puis il le prit dans ses bras le sera fort contre lui**** en murmurant :  
**

**- je t'aime tellement Shikamaru**

**qui lui répondit en retour :**

**- moi aussi je vous aime Asuma **

**Et plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient. **


End file.
